


New Hope

by thesewarmstars



Series: Quote!fic Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a response to the following prompt from <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=quote_inspired"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/quote_inspired/"></a><b>quote_inspired</b> (wherein quotes from one fandom are used as inspiration for works in another fandom; neat idea, yeah?):<br/>"He's just never had a physical relationship with her."<br/>"Never? In three years?"<br/>"He respects her."<br/>"He's gay!" (In&Out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hope

“They’re not in a relationship, I swear!”

Minerva frowned. “After all these years? They live together, I was certain…”

“He cares about her, but not like that,” Granger insisted.

“Ginny is…well. He must be gay. It’s the only explanation.”

Snape noticed Granger’s smirk and felt his heart stutter. Surely not? It would be too good to be true. Of course, being gay didn’t mean anything. Potter would certainly never consider him.

But maybe, after all these years of suppressing his most insistent desire, he could relax a bit. Let it show, just a little. But what about when the brat rejected him, made a fool of him?

No. If there was the faintest glimmer of hope, it would be worth it. He had suffered worse things than heartbreak, he told himself.

He kept his seat as Minerva left the staff room. “Miss Granger.”

“Yes, Professor?”

“Is Potter…seeing anyone?”


End file.
